Crystal Snow NamJin Special New Year
by smolgochu
Summary: Satu kenangan terindah yang tidak dapat Namjoon lupakan adalah malam tahun baru. Malam di mana ia bertemu sosok itu, sosok yang merupakan harta terbesarnya, sosok yang membuatnya jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama. NamJin / Namjoon / Seokjin / BTS
1. Chapter 1

**Crystal Snow**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A BTS Fanfiction**

Genre : Romance, Fantasy

Length : Ficlet

Rate : T

Pairing : NamJin

Summary :

Satu kenangan terindah yang tidak dapat Namjoon lupakan adalah malam tahun baru. Malam di mana ia bertemu sosok itu, sosok yang merupakan harta terbesarnya, sosok yang membuatnya jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama.

 _Happy New Year and enjoy!_

* * *

Apartemen, adalah hal pertama yang Namjoon ingat setelah mengerjakan lagu untuk proyek tahun baru.

Ya, baru saja ia menyelesaikan lagu itu. Tepat beberapa jam sebelum tahun baru.

Pikirannya kini hanya tertuju pada apartemen di mana mereka tinggal, dan kasur yang empuk yang tentu saja akan membawa ia ke alam mimpi. Lembur selama 3 hari dengan menginap di kantor Big Hit sangat tidak menyenangkan. Memang ia memiliki studio sendiri tetapi tetap saja, kamarnya pribadinya adalah kenikmatan tiada tara.

Salju adalah satu-satunya yang menemani Namjoon di kesepian malam Seoul. Seoul tidak biasanya sepi, tetapi hari ini sepertinya semua orang malas berada di luar. Suhu udara yang sangat dingin, salju yang turun agak deras, jam yang telah menunjukkan waktu hampir tengah malam membuat semua orang mengidamkan kehangatan, menghindari suhu udara yang dingin menggigit.

Langkah demi langkah yang dilalui Namjoon teredam oleh tumpukkan salju tebal. Kedinginan, ia memutuskan membeli _hotpacks_ di minimarket terdekat. Dengan langkah yang tergesa, meletakkan beberapa bungkus _hotpacks_ di meja kasir, menunggu dihitung. Namjoon tidak menyangka perjalanannya pulang ke rumah akan terhambat karena suhu dingin dan salju. Biasanya ia mampu menerobos cuaca ekstrem seperti ini. Tetapi entah mengapa hari ini berbeda.

Malam bersalju pada 31 Desember tahun ini benar-benar aneh, pikirnya.

Usai membayar seluruh _hotpacks_ nya, ia mengeratkan syal yang membelit lehernya, dan menggenggam _hotpack_ itu erat-erat. Kembali berjalan di jalanan sunyi, ditemani hujan salju yang sedikit mereda, membuat butiran-butiran salju turun dengan lambat begitu indah.

Satu blok lagi, maka ia akan sampai di apartemennya. Tidak sabar ingin merasakan kehangatan yang kira-kira akan ditawarkan apartemen dengan mesin penghangat itu, Namjoon berlari lagi. Mengabaikan otot dan sendinya yang mulai kaku karena kedinginan. Melewati taman bermain anak-anak yang kosong. Karena tidak hati-hati, Namjoon tergelincir di depan taman bermain tersebut. Mengaduh dengan suara nyaring walaupun ia juga sadar tidak ada yang akan datang menolong.

Saat masih berusaha berdiri, ia melihat di hadapannya. Sepasang sepatu kulit dan kaki jenjang yang tertutup oleh celana kain berwarna coklat. Namjoon mendongakkan kepalanya, melihat sesosok cantik. Cantik sekali, yang kemudian baru ia sadari bahwa sosok dihadapannya adalah seorang pria. Pria itu mengulurkan tangannya, bermaksud membantu Namjoon berdiri. Tetapi tidak disadari Namjoon, karena ia terlalu terpaku pada wajah yang kini menatapnya dengan mata yang sedikit sendu dan bibir penuh yang membentuk senyuman simpul.

Semuanya terlihat begitu tidak manusiawi. Warna mata abu-abu dengan kilatan yang unik bagi Namjoon, bentuk wajah yang terlalu sempurna, terlalu manis untuk seorang pria. Kulit putih pucat senada dengan salju yang turun menghiasi rambut hitam kelamnya, semburat merah yang terbentuk di kedua pipi pria asing dihadapannya- yang menurut Namjoon disebabkan oleh suhu yang dingin, serta bibir tebal yang merah menggoda. Namjoon terlalu kagum hingga otaknya tidak dapat berpikir lagi.

Otaknya baru berfungsi lagi ketika pria cantik dihadapannya memiringkan kepala, masih menawarkan bantuan. Membuat Namjoon berkedip-kedip bodoh. Kemudian meraih tangan telanjang pria tersebut. Bagaimana bisa orang dihadapannya tidak menggunakan sarung tangan di cuaca seekstrem ini?

Namjoon menggumamkan terimakasih, kemudian membersihkan mantel dan celananya yang dipenuhi salju. Ketika Namjoon mendongak, pria itu hilang.

Namjoon sedikit kecewa ketika pria itu menghilang begitu saja setelah menolongnya, ia ingin berkenalan- hitung-hitung _modus_ lah. Ia segera beranjak melanjutkan perlajanan ke apartemen sebelum ia melihat dari ekor matanya, bahwa ternyata pria menawan itu masih di sana. Duduk di ayunan anak-anak, disinari oleh lampu taman berwarna kuning, ditaburi salju.

Seakan semua yang berhubungan dengan pria itu adalah _magic_. Dan Namjoon menyukainya.

Namjoon menghampirinya, berdiri di hadapan pria itu. Menyadari bahwa ia telah jatuh pada pandangan pertama. Pria itu sedang melamun, namun tersenyum ketika Namjoon menahan rantai yang membuat ayunan itu bergerak. Menggeleng dengan senyuman sedih terpampang di wajahnya, ketika Namjoon bertanya,

"Siapa namamu?"

Namjoon mengerut agak tidak suka dengan respon yang didapat dari seseorang yang baru saja mencuri hatinya. Terkejut, ketika bibirnya dihantam sesuatu yang hangat dan lembut, serta mulai melumat bibirnya yang kedinginan. Menatap mata sendu pria di hadapannya yang menutup perlahan, menikmati ciuman mereka. Namjoon terbuai, ikut menutup mata. Menangkup wajah manis di hadapannya, memperdalam hubungan intim yang baru saja mereka mulai. Saling melumat ketika akhirnya, Namjoon merasakan kehampaan.

Untuk kedua kalinya, pria itu hilang. Meninggalkan butir-butir kristal indah dari salju di telapak tangannya. _Crystal Snow._ Adalah hadiah yang paling berharga ia dapatkan dari mencintai seorang peri salju. Identitas pria asing yang akhirnya terkuak membuatnya sedikit kecewa, namun ia tahu bahwa tentu saja seseorang yang mencuri hatinya bukanlah manusia. Dan ia tersenyum lebar, peri salju memang ada. Seperti apa yang selalu ia impikan sejak kecil. Sumber inspirasi terbesar dalam hidupnya, masa kecilnya yang selalu berharap untuk bertemu dengan salah satu dari peri itu. Terkabulkan.

Seokjin, yang berarti harta yang besar. Julukan yang ia berikan untuk si peri salju. Karena ia merupakan harta yang besar dan berharga bagi Namjoon, karena ia adalah hadiah terindah yang Namjoon peroleh di tahun barunya ini.

Dan Namjoon bersumpah tidak akan melupakan Seokjin.

.

.

.

 _I want to hold you one more time before you disappear_

 _Ah, crystal flies high wherever it goes_

 _Hey, there's nothing else I want, I just want to feel a little more_

 _Can I touch your heart？_

 _I want to touch it but it keeps slipping through my fingers, someday, someday_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Crystal Snow_ lagu karangan Namjoon laku keras di dunia permusikan. Merupakan salah satu pencapaian terbesarnya di tahun 2018. Tidak menyangka kenangan atas kisah cinta uniknya pada seorang peri salju satu tahun lalu membuatnya begitu sukses. Perasaan kuat yang ia torehkan dalam lirik lagu ini ternyata menyentuh hati banyak orang, membuat lagu ini menjadi salah satu lagu yang paling digemari di seluruh Korea Selatan, bahkan di seluruh dunia.

Kali ini salju turun dengan lembut di penghujung bulan Desember, membuat Namjoon teringat pada sosok Seokjin. Malam ini, tepat 31 Desember sebelum tahun baru 2019, ia mengunjungi tempat ia bertemu Seokjin untuk yang pertama dan mungkin yang terakhir. Hanya untuk mengenang memori lama.

Tetapi Seokjin ada di sana, menunggunya sama seperti satu tahun sebelumnya duduk di ayunan. Dan kali ini Namjoon tidak akan ragu, untuk menggenggam erat Seokjin sebelum ia menghilang.

 _I want to hold you one more time before you disappear_

 **End.**

* * *

Selamat Tahun Baru kawan-kawan! Setelah hiatus lama sekali dari akhirnya kembali dengan membawa sesuatu yang benar-benar berbeda. Beda fandom juga. Maaf kalau kualitas buruk dan agak gak nyambung. Semua tentang crystal snow dan peri salju murni fiksi dan ff ini memang terinspirasi dari Crystal Snow. Kalo kalian baca work pertama di ff sumpah itu konyol banget, beda fandom juga itu dari fandom Percy Jackson, work jaman SMP kayanya. Dan sudah lama tidak menulis jadi kaku banget T-T

Terimakasih sebesar-besarnya untuk yang membaca sampai end. Aku tau sedikit memang yang ngeship NamJin dan mungkin juga yang baca ini bakalan sedikit banget. I'll try with another pairing in the future ya! By the way ini dari tadi ngetik sambil nyetel lagu Crystal Snow on loop haha!

Semoga tahun baru kalian dipenuhi kenangan indah kayak NamJin di cerita ini ya gaes! Mohon review ya, review kalian membantu untuk meningkatkan mood dan tolong kalo ada banyak kesalahan penulisan, bisa langsung review aja. Thanks, bye bye!


	2. Pengumuman

Hai!

Cuma mau mengumumkan, aku baru publish ff oneshot baru hehe. Pairingnya NamJin lagi.

Bisa dicek kalo berminat!

Judulnya

 **Omelas : A Boy, A Secret, A Story**

Terimakasih!!


End file.
